Squadra Esecuzioni VS Suicide Squad
Squadra Esecuzioni VS Suicide Squad is a What-If?Death Battle by LakuitaBro01.2 Description: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure VS DC! The Suicide Squad is put to the ultimate task in bringing down yet another major threat to the world; the boss of an italian mafia with a dangerous secret, but in their way stands a rogue squad of assassins! Will the Suicide Squad continue their mission of tracking down the Boss of Passione? Or Squadra Esecuzioni claim seven more lives for free? Interlude: Wiz: When an organization really needs dirty work done, they usually have a hit squad laying around that they can use to further their goals. Boomstick: Whether is be expendable villains notorious for slaughtering the innocent or robbing the poor, or rich. Wiz: Or a team of hit men working for one of the most infamous mafias known to man kind. Boomstick: Like La Squadra di Esecuzioni, the hitman squad of the italian mafia Passione. Wiz: Or the Suicide Squad, the expendable team of villains enlisted by the US military to take on high risk jobs. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Squadra Esecuzioni: Wiz: Italy, 2001. Drugs and crime run rampant in the streets due to the local mafia known as Passione. They control the gambling rings, drug gangs, anything shady they have a grip on. Boomstick: The boss of this organization, named Diavolo, also lives in secret, with the only person who knows his existence being his other half; Vinegar Doppio. With the two in charge, the mafia is virtually unstoppable. Wiz: But alas Diavolo made a fatal flaw in having a child, named Trish Una. Because of her, Diavolo had a family tie that anyone could trace back to him, which would ruin his identity being a complete secret. Boomstick: So he had to kill her. Wiz: Precisely. He entrusted the "care" of Trish to Bucciarati's gang and had them deliver her to him in Venice, but along the way, the capo's group stumbled upon another group seeking revenge on the Boss. Boomstick: La Squadra di Esecuzioni was notorious in the gang for being the best hitmen there were, but the issue was that no one would trust them due to the fact they were hitmen. Fed up with this, the two flamboyant members, Sorbet and Gelato decided to look into the Boss's personality. Wiz: And they died because of it. Gelato was found dead from choking on his gag and pure fear, and later they found Sorbet's body sent to them in 36 formalin frames. This was a message from the Boss saying "Don't you make another move." Boomstick: Until the death of Donatella Una, the mother of Trish and Diavolo's baby mama. Members Ghiaccio, Illuso, Prosciutto, and Risotto Nero were sent to investigate her room, and it was then they discovered the link between Trish and the Boss. Wiz: With the new information in hand, they set out to find Trish Una and to use her to find the boss so they could kill him and take over the gang for themselves. Boomstick: All because the HITMAN squad didn't get their own section of the city to rule over. How saddening. Risotto Nero: Ghiaccio: Illuso: Prosciutto: Pesci: Melone: Formaggio: Suicide Squad: Wiz: The idea of the Suicide Squad originates back in World War II when the US Government sent a squadron of soldiers, known as Squadron S, to Dinosaur Island in a campaign called "The War that Time Forgot." Later, the squadron would rename themselves to the Suicide Squadron because of their high mortality rate. Boomstick: It was mostly soldiers convicted of felonies that formed the squad, and boy were they good at their job. That job being dying of course. That is until Captain Richard Flag joined the squad and kicked everyone's asses into gear. Wiz: Because of Rick Flag, the Squadron was adopted under the umbrella of Task Force X, going on to become an amazing task force full of the most corrupt villains imaginable. Boomstick: Years of the squadron showed many battles and many members that would leave and come back, most of these villains being ground level and not anything like Brainiac, of course. Wiz: And during all these years the missions have been chiefed by one popular political figure named Amanda Waller, otherwise known as The Wall because of her stubbornness and aggressiveness. Boomstick: So basically it's Wiz while watching his boring science shows. Wiz: Morgan Freeman is a prodigy and the most enjoyable person to listen to damnit. Boomstick: Any way, the Suicide Squad has used close to around a hundred villains in their ranks, but today we'll be using the most recognizable that they have had. Joker: Harley Quinn: Deadshot: Captain Boomerang: Katana: El Diablo: Killer Croc: Death Battle: Rome, Italy Task Force X helicopters soared over the quiet streets of Rome on a cool winter night. They were carrying precious cargo in the form of the current members of the Suicide Squad, who were being dropped within walking distance of each other. They were given a rather simple task. Kill a mafia boss. "Why the bloody 'ell are they wasting our expertise on some crime lord?" a rough and rowdy Australian man spoke into a radio to his team. He wore what looked similar to a suit, a beanie, and had fastened several metal boomerangs to his chest. This was Captain Boomerang. The others had no clue either, but if it would reduce their sentences and get the bombs out of their necks, they'd happily do it. Finally one responded, this time an Asian woman with black hair, a mask with the rising sun on it, and a katana. Of course, this was Katana. "Rick says this man is entirely unknown, and some of his victims have perfect holes punched through their abdomen." Then a deeper man's voice picked up where she left off, "And according to the Speedwagon Foundation, he's partly responsible for all this mumbo jumbo bullshit with floating psychic people." He started loading his firearms and stocked up on his grenades, this man was Deadshot. "Well, your 'mumbo jumbo bullshit' sounds peculiar, and why, perhaps he could be of assistance next time I fight the Bat!" a crazed man yelled, cackling into his radio, but he yelped in pain as a chip in his neck electrocuted him, and this was Joker. From his helicopter, the pilot shouted over his shoulder. "We're touching down over that field! Intel says he was last spotted around the Coliseum, look for a man with pink hair!" Deadshot nodded and hopped out of the plane. Out of the other helis hopped out three other interesting characters. First and foremost was Harley Quinn, the eccentric, acrobatic girlfriend of the Joker who was equally as batshit insane as he. Then out came El Diablo, a hispanic gang member who had control over flames, and Killer Croc, a mutated crocodile man. With their target set, they started off towards the Roman Coliseum, unsure of what to think. On one hand, they were in Italy and they could all get reduced sentences as per usual, but at the same time they have to fight a man with unknown powers? That'll be fun, they all thought in one way or another. But not too far away, a squad of it's own was discussing their plans on taking down the SAME target as the Suicide Squad, but they had more information as shown with their info board. They had a more personal history with the mysterious man, as he was the one who turned down giving them their own territory, actively denying them better pay. Understandably pissed, they were working a self righteous goal towards better treatment. Yet at the same time they killed people for a living, so of course they weren't trusted. "We have the abilities to bring this guy down." began a dark haired man wearing orange, who was kicked back in his seat. "Ghiaccio could freeze him, Prosciutto could age him, hell, I could shrink him." he stated, beckoning towards a blue haired man with red glasses and white clothes and a blonde haired man wearing purple. "Because, Formaggio," the leader, who was wearing all black began, "his ability is the reason no one knows who or where he is. For all we know, he could take us all out without trying." This was Risotto Nero, and while their conversation was going on, the Suicide Squad had snuck into their building. Deadshot and Captain Boomerang from above, Killer Croc from the sewers below, Katana and Quinn from the back door, Diablo keeping watch from across the street, and Joker right at the front door. The green haired man stood up straight, he felt the movements through his stand, Beach Boy. "Nero! Outside, below, and above incoming!" The others got to their feet. Ghiaccio took a side entrance outside, Formaggio and Melone started up the stairs, Pesci and Illuso went to the back door, Prosciutto went through a cellar, and Nero stood at the front door. After a deep breath, Risotto opened the door and looked at the Joker, who laughed. "Ha! Sorry, wrong door! We were just looked for some mafia man in pink." Risotto froze up. "Mafia? What would he want to do with the mafia? ''" "I'm sorry, but we're not with Passione. We're '''Squadra Esecuzioni'." Risotto responded, but Joker didn't quite believe him; tall, dark, and handsome here had a look that just screamed "mafia". Then he looked past him, and saw the info board relating to the boss. "Oh," he began, "You're looking for the big bad boss man too?" Joker took out a knife and held it to Risotto's throat, "Back off from him, he's OUR ticket out of hell, oh and by the by, I never said anything about Passione." Pesce - JJBA:VA Risotto didn't quite understand, but some idiot was threatening his life. So instead he simply stepped backwards away from Joker and sighed. "Conflict of interests asshole." Meanwhile, the rest of the Squadra Esecuzioni were closing in on their opponents, and likewise was the Suicide Squad readying to kill. Mortified - Max Anarchy Collective Consciousness - MGR:R Specchio - JJBA:VA The Hand - JJBA:DIU The Time has Come - DMC4 Monochrome Memory - UNIEL Results: Who are you rooting for? Squadra Esecuzioni Suicide Squad Who do you think will win? Squadra Esecuzioni Suicide Squad Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Villain vs Anti-Villain' themed Death Battles